


Violet Lungs

by divineguts



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, zagcharon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divineguts/pseuds/divineguts
Summary: Charon leans down a touch, but he doesn't bend over, just lowers himself. Zagreus can feel his inside twist: How long has he wanted to ask his friend for this and how long has he waited for what was sure to be a terrible fallout?Zagreus is wrong about a lot of things
Relationships: Zagreus/Charon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 108





	Violet Lungs

Charon nods slowly, unblinking eyes focused on Zagreus.

"I- I was joking, mate, we don't- We don't have to-"

" _Hhhrrrnnngghhhh._ "

Zagreus knows he's being frowned at, even if there's no physical proof. The hand he rests on the side of Charon's arm is gentle, covered in calluses and scars, but always careful with the ones he lo- Oh no. Blood and Darkness-

"You... Want to?"

The nod comes again and this time the river boatman's eyes sparkle as bright as the obol he collects. Zagreus wants to steal him away, too, just like he does with every coin he sees.

" _Mmmmnngh. Hhhhrrrrgghhh_."

Charon leans down a touch, but he doesn't bend over, just lowers himself. Zagreus can feel his inside twist: How long has he wanted to ask his friend for this and how long has he waited for what was sure to be a terrible fallout? 

Zagreus is wrong about a lot of things.

He pops up on his toes so their faces are almost level; Charon releases his oar and it floats where he's left it as both his hands drift, slow as the Styx, to rest at Zagreus' waist. 

His eyes are wide and he can barely remember to move- Charon's never let Zagreus feel the strange and comforting cold of his breath. He's never seen anyone so close to Charon and now he is. He swallows the stupid, idiotic lump in his throat and lifts one hand to cup the side of Charon's face. The boatman almost- is Zagreus imagining things? has he finally lost it?- seems to nuzzle his cheek against Zagreus' palm. 

_That's enough for me,_ the prince decides.

It's neither pure courage or desire, but a cocktail of the two that allows him to surge forward and let his eyes flutter shut as he presses a kiss to Charon's mouth. That purple mist that the boatman breathes out trails over his lips, practically caressing them in a way that only Zagreus somehow knows is intentional. When he blinks his eyes to see for just a moment what Charon might think of this, he finds the glowing absence that the boatman sees from closed completely.

Zagreus heart skips a beat. Maybe two- It almost hurts as much as the surface does, but in a way that's warm. It's a good ache.

" _Hrroooooooh._ "

Charon hasn't pulled away completely, but he's tipped his head so that the place his nose could have been is leaned against Zagreus' forehead. The prince can still feel the mist on his lips, their kiss not entirely broken even with the movement. He parts his lips a bit and the mist takes his offer, curling into his mouth hungrily. Charon makes a pleased sound, something like a, _'Hhaaaaaa,'_ but Zagreus can hardly hear it. He's too overwhelmed by the hands roving at his hips and the kiss that lets him breathe without his lungs.

_We're breathing each other,_ he realizes in the back of his mind. Maybe it's a thought Charon is sharing with him somehow. 

Zagreus grasps at Charon's robes with his free hand and circles his thumb at the side of Charon's face, below his eye where a cheekbone could be. The hazy purple drags itself from his mouth reluctantly and traces over his lips, soaking in the hot breath Zagreus lets out between them once it's gone.

" _Hrrrraaaaaagghhh?_ "

The prince feels like he's floating, so much so he almost forgets to answer. Charon squeezes his hips to ground him and that bright eye is back on him, inquiring. 

"Y-yeah, mate, that was- Amazing. You're, ah- Was that okay for you?"

Charon doesn't nod exactly, but Zagreus knows the answer is yes. Those hands at his sides haven't moved, almost as though they're afraid he'll collapse without them. He'd like to- Charon would catch him. He knows that, too.

" _Hmmmmmm. Grrrrooghhhhhh._ "

Zagreus nods dreamily and leans up on his toes again, bumping his nose to Charon's chin. He can't stop grinning like a fool.

"You want to try again, too, huh?"

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this is a little rough, but i NEEDED to post a zagcharon fic!!! i'll try and edit it when i have a bit more time, but just. let us kiss the boatman. please.


End file.
